leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation III)/Fisherman
This is the list of that can be used by each in the Hoenn in Pokémon Emerald. Trenton, Jenson and Wesley |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Fisherman.png |prize=N/A |class=Fisherman |name=Trenton, Jenson or Wesley |game=E |location=Battle Frontier (Generation III) |locationname=Battle Frontier |pokemon=4}} |- | , |held=Mystic Water |move1=Hypnosis|move1type=Psychic |move2=Icy Wind|move2type=Ice |move3=Water Gun|move3type=Water |move4=Rain Dance|move4type=Water}} | , |held=Pecha Berry |move1=BubbleBeam|move1type=Water |move2=Acid|move2type=Poison |move3=Barrier|move3type=Psychic |move4=Wrap|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Cheri Berry |move1=Icicle Spear|move1type=Ice |move2=Supersonic|move2type=Normal |move3=Clamp|move3type=Water |move4=Withdraw|move4type=Water}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Crabhammer|move1type=Water |move2=Mud Shot|move2type=Ground |move3=Flail|move3type=Normal |move4=Knock Off|move4type=Dark}} |- | , |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Water Gun|move1type=Water |move2=Agility|move2type=Psychic |move3=Icy Wind|move3type=Ice |move4=Twister|move4type=Dragon}} | , |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Waterfall|move1type=Water |move2=Fury Attack|move2type=Normal |move3=Agility|move3type=Psychic |move4=Psybeam|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=BubbleBeam|move1type=Water |move2=Minimize|move2type=Normal |move3=Swift|move3type=Normal |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Flail|move1type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Mud Shot|move1type=Ground |move2=Water Gun|move2type=Water |move3=AncientPower|move3type=Rock |move4=Tickle|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Mega Drain|move1type=Grass |move2=AncientPower|move2type=Rock |move3=Sand-Attack|move3type=Ground}} | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Spark|move1type=Electric |move2=Dive|move2type=Water |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost |move4=Take Down|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=BubbleBeam|move1type=Water |move2=Mirror Coat|move2type=Psychic |move3=Attract|move3type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Petaya Berry |move1=BubbleBeam|move1type=Water |move2=Aurora Beam|move2type=Ice |move3=Psybeam|move3type=Psychic |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Bite|move1type=Dark |move2=Screech|move2type=Normal |move3=Scary Face|move3type=Normal |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Magnitude|move1type=Ground |move2=Water Pulse|move2type=Water |move3=Spark|move3type=Electric |move4=Future Sight|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Mystic Water |move1=Crabhammer|move1type=Water |move2=Water Pulse|move2type=Water |move3=Mud-Slap|move3type=Ground |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Flail|move1type=Normal |move2=Mirror Coat|move2type=Psychic}} | , |held=Deep Sea Scale |move1=Dive|move1type=Water |move2=Toxic|move2type=Poison |move3=Iron Defense|move3type=Steel |move4=Double Team|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Sweet Kiss|move1type=Normal |move2=Attract|move2type=Normal |move3=Dive|move3type=Water |move4=Rain Dance|move4type=Water}} Ramiro and Hunter |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Fisherman.png |prize=N/A |class=Fisherman |name=Ramiro or Hunter |game=E |location=Battle Frontier (Generation III) |locationname=Battle Frontier |pokemon=4}} |- | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Giga Drain|move2type=Grass |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice |move4=Mirror Coat|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Salac Berry |move1=Guillotine|move1type=Normal |move2=Rock Tomb|move2type=Rock |move3=Flail|move3type=Normal |move4=Endure|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Horn Drill|move1type=Normal |move2=Megahorn|move2type=Bug |move3=Sleep Talk|move3type=Normal |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice}} |- | , |held=BrightPowder |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water |move2=Thunder|move2type=Electric |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost |move4=Rain Dance|move4type=Water}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Revenge|move1type=Fighting |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost |move4=Destiny Bond|move4type=Ghost}} | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Octazooka|move1type=Water |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric |move4=Mud-Slap|move4type=Ground}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice |move3=Rain Dance|move3type=Water |move4=Confuse Ray|move4type=Ghost}} |- | , |held=Scope Lens |move1=Double-Edge|move1type=Normal |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground |move4=Surf|move4type=Water}} | , |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water |move2=Fissure|move2type=Ground |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Sleep Talk|move1type=Normal |move2=Rest|move2type=Psychic |move3=Surf|move3type=Water |move4=Fissure|move4type=Ground}} | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Guillotine|move1type=Normal |move2=Frustration|move2type=Normal |move3=AncientPower|move3type=Rock |move4=Aerial Ace|move4type=Flying}} |- | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Rain Dance|move2type=Water |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark |move4=Body Slam|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Rain Dance|move2type=Water |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic |move4=Body Slam|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock |move3=Amnesia|move3type=Psychic |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} Theo and Bailey |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Fisherman.png |prize=N/A |class=Fisherman |name=Theo or Bailey |game=E |location=Battle Frontier (Generation III) |locationname=Battle Frontier |pokemon=4}} |- | , |held=Persim Berry |move1=Sludge Bomb|move1type=Poison |move2=Icy Wind|move2type=Ice |move3=Barrier|move3type=Psychic |move4=Confuse Ray|move4type=Ghost}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Toxic|move1type=Poison |move2=Giga Drain|move2type=Grass |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost |move4=Surf|move4type=Water}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Giga Drain|move2type=Grass |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice |move4=Mirror Coat|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice |move4=Mirror Coat|move4type=Psychic}} |- | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Dive|move1type=Water |move2=Toxic|move2type=Poison |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Salac Berry |move1=Guillotine|move1type=Normal |move2=Rock Tomb|move2type=Rock |move3=Flail|move3type=Normal |move4=Endure|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Horn Drill|move1type=Normal |move2=Megahorn|move2type=Bug |move3=Sleep Talk|move3type=Normal |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water |move2=Thunder|move2type=Electric |move3=Rain Dance|move3type=Water |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic |move3=Recover|move3type=Normal |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic}} |- | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=BrightPowder |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice |move3=Cosmic Power|move3type=Psychic |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=BrightPowder |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric |move3=Cosmic Power|move3type=Psychic |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Cheri Berry |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost |move3=Attract|move3type=Normal |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric}} |- | , |held=Salac Berry |move1=Flail|move1type=Normal |move2=Endure|move2type=Normal |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric |move4=Surf|move4type=Water}} | , |held=BrightPowder |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water |move2=Thunder|move2type=Electric |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost |move4=Rain Dance|move4type=Water}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice |move4=Confuse Ray|move4type=Ghost}} | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Octazooka|move1type=Water |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric |move4=Mud-Slap|move4type=Ground}} |- | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice |move3=Rain Dance|move3type=Water |move4=Confuse Ray|move4type=Ghost}} | , |held=Scope Lens |move1=Double-Edge|move1type=Normal |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground |move4=Surf|move4type=Water}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Icy Wind|move2type=Ice |move3=Body Slam|move3type=Normal |move4=Roar|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Double-Edge|move1type=Normal |move2=Rest|move2type=Psychic |move3=Curse|move3type=Ghost |move4=Amnesia|move4type=Psychic}} |- | , |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water |move2=Fissure|move2type=Ground |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground |move4=Fissure|move4type=Ground}} | , |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock |move3=Amnesia|move3type=Psychic |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground |move3=Spark|move3type=Electric |move4=Future Sight|move4type=Psychic}} |- | , |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Sleep Talk|move1type=Normal |move2=Rest|move2type=Psychic |move3=Surf|move3type=Water |move4=Fissure|move4type=Ground}} | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Fissure|move1type=Ground |move2=Surf|move2type=Water |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice}} | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Guillotine|move1type=Normal |move2=Frustration|move2type=Normal |move3=AncientPower|move3type=Rock |move4=Aerial Ace|move4type=Flying}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Rain Dance|move2type=Water |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark |move4=Body Slam|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Rain Dance|move2type=Water |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic |move4=Body Slam|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock |move3=Amnesia|move3type=Psychic |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} Category:Subpages